


Alors On Danse

by Rhaps0dic



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Connor is basically me projecting on to him, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Harm, Smoking, anywho, bipolar sucks ass, dance au, im in a dance academy so writing this kinda gives me a chance to show off, whooP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dic/pseuds/Rhaps0dic
Summary: “Hey, where’s Murphy number one?”“Oh, Con’s outside”“Neeeerd”“Jared!” Alana clicked her tongue, the two of them would start fighting and arguing as soon as Connor came inside.There was a few seconds of silence before the back door opened, and he walked in.“Who the fuck is that.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> go holler at me over on instagram @sincerelyydoodles !!

“Your love’s got me lookin so crazy right now-”  
Connor slid from a lunge into the splits, adjusting for a second, before leaning forward so his chest was flat against his leg. Point, and flex, lean forward more, relax, rise, switch, lunge and splits. Mentally he chanted the order in which he completed this part of his warmup, before switching to his left side. He was quite flexible for a boy, insanely flexible to be honest. Connor put his hands on the ground, bringing his legs back together, rolling his back as he stood up, tilting and moving his head to loosen his neck.  
He sighed, bending backwards into a bridge as Alana ran through the door, her typical cup of coffee in hand. How come he was always the only person early? He even offered his sister Zoe a ride with him each day they had to be there, but she declined, doing god knows what.  
“Morning Connor!” Alana shouted over the blaring music, watching as he kicked his feet back over his head so he was standing up straight again. He gave her a half smile as he pulled off his hoodie, and took his socks off so he could get a proper grip on the polished dance floor, before pausing the song.  
“Sup ‘Lana” Connor replied as Alana replaced her flats for her jazz shoes, smiling at him. “I hope Kleinman’s late”  
“Connor, don’t be like that, just because you and Jared don’t get along doesn’t mean you should be rude”  
“I’ll be rude to him all I want, we may be a team, but off the stage and dance floor, we don’t have to cooperate.” Connor shrugged again, sitting on a counter, laying on his side and stretching his leg up.  
“Con you’re like a cat, I swear”  
“Good to see you too Zoe” Connor rolled his eyes, glancing over at Zoe, who had just walked in. “Are we just gonna start without Kleinman?”  
“I guess so, I mean if he’s not here in half an hour I’m phoning him.” Alana offered, throwing an identical pair of black jazz shoes at Zoe, who put them on over her tights. Apparently she had been working on the skirts for her swing partner piece with Alana, and showed up wearing her skirt and tights, despite having a tap piece later. Maybe she just had shorts underneath. Hopefully, she did.  
“Anyways, we’re supposed to choreograph a group dance with the four of us, and I have to teach some little gremlins on Tuesday.”  
“Lyrical class?”  
“Sadly. I’m going to the deck, nobody bother me unless it's important I need to clean my current repertoire.” Connor waved his hand as he walked out the sliding doors onto the smooth dry deck, the crisp autumn air was wonderful. He plugged his headphones in and got to work going over each dance he had.

Just over half an hour later, Jared showed up. He ran through the door, pulling another boy with him.  
The two girls on the dance floor paused, and stared at the two of them, in a state of confusion. Who was the other guy?  
“Sorry I’m late-”  
“Connor was hoping you wouldn’t show up”  
“Murphy can kiss my ass!”  
“Uh- Jared? Why am I here…?” The boy behind Jared looked around at the studio nervously, tapping his hand against his leg. Zoe smiled at him, and he smiled back.  
“Right, Zoe, Alana, this is Evan, a friend of mine. He has some art project to do and isn’t inspired by anything and of course I decided to bring him here! What’s better than dance for inspo?”  
“Jared the poor guy looks like he’s going to have a panic attack!” Zoe slid across the floor, pausing the music and walking up to Evan. She gently put a hand on his shoulder, and sat down with him on a few of the chairs on the sidelines.  
Zoe was speaking gently, and the other two wondered how she did it. Connor didn’t act like this with his panic attacks, well none of them did. Jared got more sarcastic and jumpy, Alana rambled and talked fast, Connor just got cold and angry. Nobody had seen Zoe have a panic attack.  
“Ev, it’s alright, we can keep the music down if you’d like, or we have some headphones if you wanna listen to your own music?”  
“Uh- I think just the volume… Sorry… I really don’t do well with um, meeting new people, or being forced…. Into an environment…”  
“It’s totally okay! Just uh, watch out for Connor okay?”  
“A-Alright?”  
Zoe smiled softly, grabbing his hand, and took him to the dance floor. She jokingly spun him around, to get him to laugh. It worked. Evan laughed with the four of them, before sitting against the mirror, under the barre.  
“Alright lady, let’s do this!” Zoe quipped, pinning her bangs back again, twirling around in the skirt, and turning the music back on but quieter this time. Her and Alana moved to the centre of the floor, before starting to dance.  
It was like something you’d see out of Grease, straight from the sixties, the curled hair and ponytails, flowing polka dot skirts, except, with two girls instead of a guy and girl. Honestly the two of them killed it.  
As much as Evan hated to agree with something questionable Jared had suggested, this was a brilliant idea. Their movements were so smooth, and bright. The two girls put so much passion and energy into the piece, it was beautiful to watch. Jared was standing on the sidelines, singing along with the song, and imitating the instruments. He also was trying to put hip hop moves in time with swing music. He looked ridiculous, and Evan felt himself laugh again.  
Zoe’s skirt flew up as she jumped, and he swore Alana looked like she forgot what she was doing, and almost didn’t catch her. Both of them were giggling as their skirts almost tangled, and they stepped into their final positions. They looked at each other, grinning as the music stopped and the two boys were clapping and they were breathing heavily.  
“Hey, where’s Murphy number one?”  
“Oh, Con’s outside”  
“Neeeerd”  
“Jared!” Alana clicked her tongue, the two of them would start fighting and arguing as soon as Connor came inside.  
There was a few seconds of silence before the back door opened, and he walked in.  
“Who the fuck is that.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Who the fuck is that?” Connor walked back into the room, glaring at the four of them. He had his earbuds dangling from his neck and his hoodie off, and of course, the first thing Evan looked at were the harsh scars across the inside of his arms. He looked shocked and scared, and Connor growled at him, glaring even harder at the poor boy. “What, you think I’m a freak too? Thanks, yeah I know. Thanks Kleinman, I know he’s with you.” Connor grabbed his boots, throwing them on and storming out, yelling an obscene amount of curses. Most of them being ‘Fuck, fuck you, motherfuckers’ and presumably going for coffee or a smoke, both were equally as probable.  
“I did say to watch out for him… Sorry Ev,”  
“I- He- Oh…” Evan stuttered, blinking fastly trying to take everything in at once. Zoe and Alana patted his shoulders, and he shrunk in on himself. Evan looked like he was going to cry. “He- Is he okay?”  
“Um, well, not really? He’s better now. Connor tried to kill himself in our senior year of high school, and he still struggles with depression, and bipolar.” Zoe was quiet, rubbing Evan’s shoulder. She looked extremely sad. “The first time I had seen him after he kind of, left after senior year was when I found out that we both danced here.”  
“Yeah he’s a dick-”  
“Jared!”  
“Sorry Alana, but it’s true! He’s a jerk!”  
“Well if you two didn’t constantly argue instead of talking like regular people do to resolve problems, you scream at each other here and insult each other! You have horrible work ethics and don’t seem to realize how obnoxious it is and how it affect the rest of us! Seriously either you two cut it out or I will punch you” Alana had snapped. Her hands were balled at her sides, and she was standing in front of Jared, basically screaming at him. Everyone was shocked. Alana never yelled, much less at people she was friends with. Evan just stood there, tugging at his shirt, before scrambling for an apology, shoving his stuff in his bag and running out in a rush.  
“Well fuck, look what you did Lana-”  
“This is your fault Jared!”  
“Both of you shut up please!” Zoe shouted over the two of them, throwing one of her shoes at Jared to get his attention. They both stopped, and stared at her. Zoe groaned, giving them a dead stare, before pointing at the private practice rooms. “Go. Let off your steam and if you kill each other then we can’t get that damn award you idiots.”  
“Fine.”  
“Yes Zoe.” The two of them sighed, walking over and glaring at each other once more before slamming the doors. Zoe sighed, sitting down on the floor and all but curling up in a ball. Today was not off to a great start. 

 

Connor was leaning against one of the abandoned brick buildings a few numbers down, a lit cigarette in his hand when he saw the blonde guy from the studio frantically walking down the sidewalk, he looked upset. Connor pulled the cigarette away from his mouth, and tapped the guy on the shoulder. He wasn’t expecting him to scream in response. Connor grimaced, giving him a look that said both ‘What the fuck’ and “Are you alright?’ at the same time.  
“Connor, I’m Connor, Zoe probably warned you about me huh. You were in the studio earlier. Friend of Kleinman’s?” He cocked an eyebrow, looking him up and down. He was definitely anxious, he got the same look when he was anxious about something, at least when he was alone.  
“Uh- I’m Evan, Evan Hansen… Yeah, Jared....”  
“Sorry about freaking out back there, Kleinman pisses me off to no extent, it’s crazy…”  
“He’s kinda, well he doesn’t have a filter.”  
“Yeah, we’ve been dancing as a crew for three years and somehow I hate him more and more each year,” Connor let out a laugh before taking another drag of the smoke. He noticed how Evan took a bit of a step back. “Sorry man,”  
“No, no it’s alright- I don’t mind.”  
“So, you dance?”  
“No, I’m actually… An artist…”  
“Damn nice! I wanted to be an artist when I was younger but, it wasn’t the greatest outlet. So why’d Kleinman bring you here?”  
“Oh well- I have this project- live models- motion, and yeah… He thought dance-” Evan was talking far too fast for Connor to comprehend, so he just nodded and looked at him, trying not to make him uncomfortable. “And then this happened…”  
“You mind if I check out some of your sketches? It’s totally okay if not man I get it. Also, you wanna go get some coffee? I was gonna go down the street to this nice french cafe, they have good food.”  
“Oh uh- sure..? I don’t mind really… It’s a new book, so there’s just stuff from today in here…”  
“Cool,” Connor gently took the book from him, flipping through the pages, skimming over each one. There were a few of Zoe and Alana dancing, and it was cute, there were some detail sketches, he was really good. Connor flipped to the last page he had drawn on, and it was one of him, from when he was practicing on the deck. It was really detailed. Connor smiled smally, closing the book and passing it to Evan. “You’re really good,”  
“Oh- Oh thanks!” Evan was smiling as Connor pushed open the door to the little cafe, it was cozy and Connor’s third home. In order it went; the studio, his apartment and then this cafe. He sat down at the normal corner table by one of the windows. Evan sat down across from, and looked around anxiously. He was pretty cute, but whatever.  
“Hey Hansen, want me to grab a menu?” Connor asked, there were a few other people in the cafe, and Evan kept glancing at them as if they were watching him. “You’re alright, it’s okay Hansen”  
“Uh sure…” Evan nodded, grabbing his sketchbook again as Connor walked up to the counter, waving at one of the baristas, Hailey. He grabbed two menus so it wouldn’t look weird that Evan was the only one looking at a menu. Though Connor did know what he was getting already. Basically a lot of caffeine, it was basically a second drug to him. He passed one to Evan, who had started doodling things from around the shop. The little sugar holders, the shape of the windows and chairs, empty coffee cups.  
“You know, you should try dancing one time, come in after hours and all the kids we have to teach leave, Zoe or someone can teach you…”  
“That- maybe… You teach kids? Not that I’m saying you aren’t fit to teach kids I’m just surprised, you don’t seem like the teacher type-”  
“I teach high school and teenage groups, and high level dancers, who can generally tolerate my bullshit. Though if I’m teaching I can’t smoke a joint at all that day, weed is nice but it makes me kinda mean, well, I’m awful honestly. It’s extra money to teach, and the kids love how tall I am, it’s kinda funny, the young ones Zoe teaches around the same time try to climb me like a tree.”  
“I like trees!” Evan smiled, doodling some more, and Connor smiled too.  
“Me too, they’re pretty. I surprisingly like kids, if they’re not brats-”  
“Morning Connor!” Hailey bounded over, her messy pink hair in a bun, and her glasses in her hair. “And company! What’ll you be having?”  
“Biggest latte you have with three espresso shots and, any sugary cookie for me, thanks Hailey.”  
“And uh- an earl grey tea for me, any size is alright…”  
“Alright! I’ll have those for you boys a-s-a-p!”  
“I wonder what the others are up to…” Connor glanced at Evan’s book again, and blushed slightly when he saw a sketch of the way his face was when he was talking about teaching. It was cute, he didn’t know he could look like that. Connor smiled and Evan looked out the window. 

 

“Jared mother fucking Kleinman!”  
“Oh god what is it this time?!” Jared rolled up off the floor, staring in Zoe’s direction, ready for another lecture about fighting with people.  
“Your class is here!” She laughed, checking the names off of everyone who was there. Alana smacked her arm lightly, presumably telling her not to curse in front of kids. Jared grinned, and made finger guns at the kids, before beckoning for them to come on to the floor.  
“Alright-”  
“Jared! Show us some of your dances! Not the ones you teach us, the ones you do for dance things!”  
“Okay Ali, you guys want that?” Jared grinned as he was met with a chorus of ‘Yes!’ from all the kids, who scooched back on the floor to the back to leave him space. “Okay here we go-”  
The group cheered, and the two girls at the front of the building smiled, Alana kissed Zoe’s head and giggled as she sat on the counter, which she really wasn’t supposed to do. They checked in on the lists of classes and schedules, as Evan and Connor walked back in, and he gave Evan his number, before Evan went outside to his car.  
“So, what was that about?!”  
“What?”  
“You talking to Ev and not trying to kill him?”  
“I was mad at Jared, Zoe. He’s a cool guy, really mellow. I just talked to him and we went to the cafe and I told him he should come dance sometimes, if he wanted to of course.”  
“Wow, Connor Murphy, capable of being nice!”  
“Shut the fuck up-”  
“The children Connor!”  
“Sorry Lana,”  
“Conny! Conny!”  
“Macie, how are you?”  
“I’m awesome! Will you ever teach kids my age? I wanna dance with you!” A little blonde girl ran up to him, tugging at his hoodie. Connor smiled and knelt down and was shocked when she hugged him. He was strangely good with kids.  
“Maybe some time Macie, I can always take over one of Jared’s classes if you want, go tell him that,”  
“Yeah! I will!” She grinned and ran back to Jared, giggling as she poked some other kids in the shoulders and they started playing, tag?  
“You’re really good with kids,”  
“Yeah, I know…” Connor smiled, he should set up a lyrical class for the younger ones. They’d probably love it. Someday, maybe.


End file.
